


The Wrong Kind of Right

by refusetoshine



Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Dubcon Kissing, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Jack had crossed a line and Beverly wasn’t sure she could just look past it. She played with the ring on her left hand, wondering just how she could have gotten things so wrong.A TNG Kelvin Timeline story.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jack Crusher, Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The Wrong Kind of Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for day 6 of [Trektober 2020](http://trektober-challenge.tumblr.com). The prompt I used was “Captain’s Chair”. 
> 
> WARNING: This fic features some noncon/dubcon elements. While no actual rape occurs, this could still be triggering. Proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> This is another story set in the imagined TNG Kelvin Timeline and is a standalone sequel to my previous fic [The Right Kind of Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818837). I’m really enjoying plotting out this story line and there’s definitely going to be more to follow. 
> 
> I should add that I’ve played with their ages in this timeline so they are closer in age than in the Prime timeline.

“Beverly, go home.”

She looked up from the Ensign she’d been checking over. Her boss, Doctor Carter Greyhorse, was watching her, his eyes belaying some concern.

“Your shift has been over for almost three hours now. Go get some rest.”

“Alright, sir,” she said, conceding to the older man. 

She had been distracted ever since the away team had come back earlier. They had beamed right to sickbay carrying the body of the seriously injured Ensign whom she had just been checking on. Beverly had helped the Doctor stabilize the Ensign before turning their attentions to the rest of the team. 

Much to the displeasure of First Officer Gilaad Ben Zoma, the Captain had insisted on coming along. While Doctor Greyhorse was treating Ben Zoma, she had checked over the Captain with her a tricorder.

“I’m alright, Lieutenant,” he said softly. It sounded perfectly normal to anyone else that the notoriously stubborn Captain would insist that he was fine to get back to duty, but Beverly knew there was more to it than that. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she replied in a no-nonsense tone. However, she was sure that the look she gave him belied her true concern.

It had been three months since the conference they’d attended on New Vulcan. Three months since they’d given in to the attraction they’d both felt since they met. Three months since she had realized that she had fallen in love with her Captain despite the fact that she wore another man’s ring. 

Beverly left the sickbay and headed for the bridge. Jean-Luc had been right. His injuries had been minor and he’d been able to return to duty right away. She was hoping that he was still on the bridge so she could check on him. 

—

The turbolift door opened and Beverly stepped out. The person in the Captain’s chair turned towards the sound and grinned. 

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

Beverly gave a smile back. 

“Just came to see you.”

She walked over towards the chair. He got up and met her in the middle, pulling her into an embrace.

“I missed you today,” he said. 

“I missed you too, Jack.”

He pulled back and smiled at her. Then Jack slowly lowered his lips to hers. Beverly kissed him back, trying to lose herself in his kisses like she had when they had first started dating. 

He pulled away and gave her a mischievous grin. 

“Come here,” he whispered in her ear and gently led her towards the command chair.

Beverly knew where he was going with this. Jack wanted her to make love to him on the bridge. In _his_ chair. The thought of it turned her stomach. Despite the fact that Jack was the one she was going to marry, she felt like it would be betraying Jean-Luc to do this. 

As she suspected, Jack sat down in the chair and pulled her down on top of him. He captured her lips in a more aggressive kiss than the previous one.

“We really shouldn’t do this,” she groaned as Jack began to kiss down the side of her neck.

“Why not?” he asked, a devilish glint in his eye. 

His hands began wandering up her sides, one gravitating towards the zipper of her uniform. Beverly felt her anxiety rise. She had to stop this. 

“What if someone comes up?”

“It’s late. Unless there’s some sort of emergency, no one’s coming up here.”

Jack reached her zipper and began to slowly slide it down. The other hand was on her hip. She put her arms out onto either side of his head to try and push herself away. 

“If Jean-Luc finds out -“ she started.

“What Johnny doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Jack said, cutting her off. Her zipper was halfway down her back and she managed to maneuver his hand away.

“I really don’t want to do this,” 

“Sure you do,” he said, pulling her towards him and kissing her hard. He continued to pull the zipper down. Beverly was panicking. While Jack was certainly persuasive at times, he had never been so aggressive about it. 

She managed to push herself off of him, falling back onto the floor of the bridge. Jack looked at her in shock. 

“What the hell Bev?” he yelled as she pulled herself up off the floor.

“I said no,” she growled in a low voice before storming past him and to the turbolift.

—

When the turbolift doors closed, Beverly called for the crew quarters. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

Jack had crossed a line and Beverly wasn’t sure she could just look past it. She played with the ring on her left hand, wondering just how she could have gotten things so wrong.

She’d been young when she’d met Jack. He was a couple years ahead of her at the Academy and she’d fallen for his sense of humour and his good looks. His background was so different from hers. He’d grown up on Earth with two loving, fairly wealthy parents. Beverly had been orphaned at a young age, raised by her grandmother instead and had lived through the horrors of a plague. 

She’d never told him about her childhood on Arveda. Jack had never really asked and she didn’t feel like volunteering the information. Usually when they talked about things, it was about his life. At first, she’d been okay with it. Her life had, up until that point, been pretty tragic. She didn’t want to scare him off like she’d done with others before. 

Tears were streaming down her face. Beverly felt caught between what was expected of her and what her heart was telling her she should do. She looked down at her left hand. The glittering diamond that she had thought so beautiful when she’d accepted it stared up at her. Angrily, she pulled the ring off her finger and pocketed it.

The turbolift doors opened and Beverly walked out, pausing in the hallway. Her brain was telling her the logical reasons why she should just go back to her and Jack’s quarters, but, being an emotionally driven human and not a Vulcan, her heart won out. She walked towards the Captain’s cabin.

Reaching the door, she rang the chime. Beverly debated on using the medical override code when the door opened. Jean-Luc was standing there in a low cut v-neck pyjama top and pants. His expression changed from one of annoyance to concern the minute he saw her in the doorway.

“Beverly?”

“May I come in?” she asked feebly.

He moved aside, letting her in. As the door closed behind them, Jean-Luc brushed a strand her mussed hair from out of her face.

“What happened?”

Beverly broke down into tears and he gently pulled her close to him. As she cried on his chest, she explained all that had happened on the bridge. He held on to her, gently brushing his hands through her hair, telling her that everything was alright. He held her until the tears had stopped.

“Can I stay with you?” She asked, “I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Jean-Luc nodded and led her towards the bedroom.

Despite all the things that were wrong about the whole situation, Beverly knew as he wrapped his arm around her that here was the right place for her to be.


End file.
